Realization
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: I was kept away from the truth, and I had finally realized how dangerous I was, when I tried to take the life of my own brother.


**This is just a short little drabble I felt like writing when I was listening to AMV's on youtube. **

* * *

I knew I was bad. Ever since I was just a little kid, I knew it. I was always the kid that got in trouble for throwing things, was kept after class to have my teacher speak with my Father. It wasn't like I prevented it, but I knew I was bad.

The only people that told me otherwise were my Father-Shiro and my twin brother-Yukio. They were the only people I knew how to trust. Until that is..I found out that I wasn't human.

I was a demon.

My own Father and brother had kept the secret that I was the son of Satan from me. I was kept away from the truth, and I had finally realized how dangerous I was, when I tried to take the life of my own brother. The only person I had left in the world. The only person I could trust. The only person that could love me for me. That could be there for me as a brother should.

"Rin, you don't want to do this," Yukio said as he pointed the gun to me. I could hardly think rationally. My fangs bared at him and I growled menacingly It only took a moment for me to raise my sword at him, about to bring it down.

But I realized.

I couldn't do this to my only brother. My only family. It was better if I had just never existed. He didn't have the power. I would have to take myself out of the world. Poor weak little Yukio couldn't do it.

Weak little Yukio who always cried when someone was picking on him at school, was shy in front of strangers, and always so kind. He could never kill me-even if he had become an exorcist. Even if he killed demons every day of his life. He could never kill his own brother.

"Yukio.." I let out in a deeper voice. It was deeper than I had ever heard before. My eyes, glowing red in the pupil as I glared at him.

"Rin, please," Yukio said softly. He knew I was still myself. I had let my flames overwhelm me. I couldn't let this happen anymore.

"Kill..me.." I told him in a forced voice. When I said this, his own blue eyes widened.

"W-What?!" he shouted out. He had been foolish to leave one of his guns on the ground next to him and drop the other. When he had caught my stare, he lifted them, taking the guns away from me. So I resorted to other measures.

I took my sword and stabbed myself in the chest-just as I had seen Father do. It was the only way. The blood spurt out and I began to cough the blood. But sure enough, the flames disappeared. I had saved my brother's life.

"No! Rin!" I heard Yukio shout out. He ran towards me, abandoning the guns. When he reached me, I knew I was good as dead. "Rin, don't die! I'll get you help!" he continued to shout out. He was borderline hysterical, I knew it.

"Leave..me," I said softly. The color was fading from my face, fast. I knew my eyes had already dulled a bit. Soon the darkness would suck me into it's grasp. I could see it creeping up. "Now you know how I felt when Dad died,"

The darkness had arrived.

* * *

When I awoke, I hadn't known what happened to me. I thought I was dead, nothing could have saved me. Something pulled at my arm and I realized I was in the hospital, connected to some sort of a bag with blood in it. I could tell it was blood because I could smell it. Curse this demon nose.

The door opened and I saw that it was Yukio who walked in.

"Thank goodness, you're alright," he said with a relieved sigh.

"How did you save me? I thought I stabbed myself in the chest?" I said.

"Thank goodness you don't pay attention in class at all. You stabbed the wrong side. You just broke a few ribs,"

"Dammit, Yukio, I was trying to save you!" I shouted. I stood up on the bed, but was pushed down by Yukio.

"I didn't die, and neither did you. So you see, that was not really necessary," Yukio said in a calm tone. Well, a hell of a lot more calm than mine. He paused for a moment before breaking our silence. "I don't want to feel that way," he said softly.

"What way?" I asked with confusion apparent in my voice.

"I don't want to feel how you felt when Father died," Yukio said softer than before. He wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he was crying by the way he was shaking softly. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his head softly.

"It's alright. I won't let you feel that way," I told him.

I wouldn't. Ever.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
